1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fluid discharge devices or dispensers, and more particularly to a novel adjustable nozzle having different sized discharge orifices available and which detachably connects to a pressurized supply of fluid substance held in a container that is intended to be held in one hand by the user in a variety of orientations for substance distribution.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the usual practice to distribute a substance from a pressurized container onto a supporting surface by using a finger depressible spray nozzle which is pointed directly at the surface so that discharge of the substance will be distributed as the user moves the container. Such a discharge nozzle is conventional and is associated with most aerosol containers for substances such as paint, oils, window washes or the like. The single discharge orifice on the conventional nozzle produces a wide spray so that the area to be covered by the substance is widely served and no selection of orifice size is available.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing such conventional spray nozzles, which stem largely from the fact that no adjustment is offered by which different discharge orifice sizes can be selected- The single discharge nozzle orifice sometimes clogs or otherwise permits the buildup of semi-fluid substances which eventually blocks or prevents distribution of the substance onto the supporting surface. When only a single diameter of orifice size is available, there can be no adjustment for quantity of semi-fluid or fluid materials or substances intended to be distributed. The single diameter and shape of discharge orifice determines the spray density as well as substance distribution onto the receiving surface. No single discharge orifice size will permit proper distribution of a semi-fluid or fluid substance for all application needs. Separate tubes or straws of different diameters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,095; however, these are not combined into a unitary structure and are separate from the dispensing nozzle requiring individual selection and storage.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel discharge nozzle for pressurized fluids which is adjustable so as to permit selection of different sized discharge orifices to be aligned with a supply passageway so that the proper texture of semi-fluid or fluid can be discharged without clogging, accumulation of substance or undesired dripping from the nozzle. Preferably, the adjustable nozzle should be adapted for detachable connection to a spray container nozzle and permit discharge of the substance while the spray container is held in one hand.